yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Murai Urban Live Firing Facility
The Murai Urban Live Firing Facility (MULFAC) is a world-class live firing facility located at the Lim Chu Kang Live Firing Area. MULFAC incorporates state-of-the-art technology that enhances soldier training realism and effectiveness in a safe urban live firing environment. MULFAC enables integrated combined arms urban operations training. Complementing the Multi-Mission Range Complex (MMRC) in developing our soldiers' urban marksmanship skills and the Murai Urban Training Facility (MUTF) in Urban Operations (UO) training, MULFAC focuses on collective urban live firing up to company level. The Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) managed the development and design of the MULFAC in partnership with the Defence Science and Technology Agency (DSTA), while the operational support and maintenance is currently managed by the principal contractor. MULFAC primarily supports urban live firing training for active and NS units from motorised and light Infantry/Guards, Island Defence and Armoured Infantry, as well as leadership training schools. Features and Capabilities MULFAC comprises the following: *Five UO Buildings (Blocks 617, 618, 619, 620, 621) *A Hand Grenade (HG) House *An After Action Review (AAR) Facility *Two Firebases - a Close and Far Firebase (CFB and FFB) The MULFAC training features include the following: *Live Fire Manoeuvres. MULFAC enables urban live firing up to company level. It allows live firing at the external façade of a building from a far firebase, close firebase and to another building within this facility. It also permits live firing assault within buildings with complex room layout and the use of live door breaching charges to facilitate a complete full force-level urban assault manoeuvre. *Integration of soldier tactical systems and combat effects instrumentation. To provide realistic UO training, MULFAC employs judgemental ('Friend-or-Foe') targets to simulate realistic scenarios. In addition, the firebases use simulated urban and vehicular targets for precise anti-personnel shooting. Soldiers will also employ battlefield instrumentation with the Advance Combat Man System (ACMS) and the UO sensors for enhanced command and control. *Action-Learning Process. 2D/3D battle situation is monitored via the video cameras within the buildings to provide high-fidelity debrief at the AAR Facility. This captures critical learning points for commanders and troops. *Hand Grenade Throwing. To be completed in Dec 2014, the Hand Grenade House will enable soldiers to practise throwing a live hand grenade into a room prior to assault, thereby strengthening their confidence and competency. Benefits Enhanced training realism and effectiveness. In the past, urban live firing could only be conducted within a building at section level. MULFAC provides enhanced training realism and effectiveness up to company level as urban live firing can now be conducted internally and externally with live door breaching charges for a complete force-level urban assault manoeuvre. Safe urban live firing environment. MULFAC is designed and constructed in accordance with the internationally-benchmarked UK JSP 403 range safety handbook. DSTA and Army safety agencies also collaborated during the design, development and implementation stages to ensure that the safety, operations and maintenance procedures adhere to the above safety standards. During the operational trial and evaluation (OT&E), best practices and lessons were promulgated to the Training Institutes, Active and NS units. Army Safety Inspectorate (ASI) and DSTA - Systems Management also have regular audits to ensure that the range safety standards and practices are complied with at all times. Additionally, the ballistic absorbing concrete used in this facility enables fired ammunition to be absorbed into the walls of these buildings, preventing backsplash and ricochet of projectiles. This, together with the safety standards and audits for the range provide a safe and conducive training environment in the MULFAC.